


Taehyun ends transphobia(Taehyun x Reader)

by K_ALLEN



Category: Eternally - TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Music Video), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Gay, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Trans!Reader - Freeform, kpop, txt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_ALLEN/pseuds/K_ALLEN
Summary: U are gonna get hate crimed when suddenly a hot guy appears? I wonder who it is???
Relationships: Taehyun/Reader, kang taehyun/ reader
Kudos: 3





	Taehyun ends transphobia(Taehyun x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> CVS is a drug store btw lolz

one rainy day, you are in a CVS with 2 of your friends. Y’all are getting snacks and u see the medicine counter. You know they have testosterone back there but you don’t say anything.

One of them, Rob says out of nowhere “I get being gay but why would you change your gender.” Your other friend, Bob agrees. “Yeah it’s the liberals who are pushing this snowflake agenda. It’s so lame du-“

You cut them off with a rush of adrenaline “OH MY FUCKING GOD SHUT UP I’m literally trans.”

The three of you become quite for a moment

Bob ends the silence.

“Nah bruh now we have to hate crime you </3”

All the sudden a mysterious man grabs the back of his shirt and pulls him away from you “Not so fast bitch.” 

It was Kang Taehyun from hit Korean pop Boy Group TOMORROW X TOGETHER. 

“Let’s take this outside” he says, grabbing the two and walking them outside 

As soon as all y’all went outside, taehyun flicked the two on their forehead and immediately, they went flying. 

You thank him, and in response he says “u kinda fine. did u come here to get some testosterone”

“I wish. I don’t think they will give it to me. I hate cisgenders, ur one of the good ones tho” you say sadly

“I know 🥶🥶🥶 ” taehyun responds. “Let’s go back in I’ve got a trick.”

You and taehyun go back inside the CVS and walk to the pharmacy counter.

“We need some testosterone for this bitch ‼️ ”

The doctor sighs “we can’t give u T unless u have a doctor recommendation and percription.”

Taehyun rolls his eyes. “Let my singing persuade you... ehem  🎶 PROMISE 🎼 IT 🎵 WONT 🎤 GET 🎸 BROKEN 🥁 WE’LL 🎹 NEVER 🎺 FORGET 🎻 THIS 🎷 MOMENT 🪗 WE 🪘 STAY 🪕🎶 BRAND 🎼 NEW 🎵 CUZ 🎤 ILY 🎸 OVER 🎧 AND 🎸 OVER 🥁 AGAIN 🎹 ”

The pharmacists draw drops “omg that sounds like the best 4th gen vocalist no  🧢 ”

“Yeah” taehyun says, flipping his hair

“Your boyfriend can have all the T he wants” the pharmacist says giving them testosterone.

“Boyfriend?!!!!” You gasp.

“Yeah shorddy we been dating.”

You nod, since you couldn’t possibly say no to Taehyun.

Then he takes you to Claire’s. 

“So why are we at Claire’s” you ask.

“So i can get some jojo siwa merch. Also to get your top surgery.”

“But it costs 10,000 dollars.” You plead, trying to get him to not pay for it.

“It’s ok. Bighit gave me more money to buy furniture.” 

You get top surgery but they give u anesthesia to go to sleep.

When you wake up, taehyun is next to you, hosting a vlive. “Hey guys I mean gays I mean moa. This is my boyfriend.”

All the moa were supportive of u and started to stan you.

“Ok moa but fr can y’all do me a favor? Delete all transphobes for me. They so annoying on god  🙄🙄🙄 ”

Immediately, every moa started eradicating transphobia. Social media goes wild and suddenly transphobia ended and you got top surgery the end.


End file.
